


I love you (despite the blood on your hands)

by bettyparker



Series: Mob Boss Alec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec, Blood, M/M, Mob boss Alec, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyparker/pseuds/bettyparker
Summary: His boyfriend is a mob boss. Alexander – awkward, sweet, thoughtful – is a mob boss. How is this his life?





	I love you (despite the blood on your hands)

Magnus doesn’t exactly know how he got himself in this situation. All he remembers is walking home from his fashion show and bumping into Jace, who offered to walk him home. Of course he accepted, he was Alec’s best friend. Next thing he knew, he was waking up in a filthy place, tied up in a chair. Jace was a few feet from him, in the same state as Magnus but his face was bloody. Magnus felt dizzy. He didn’t understand what was happening. Did they want money? He was a famous fashion designer, he had plenty. Whoever it was, they weren’t playing games. Jace must have noticed that he was conscious cause he turned his head and smiled despite the bloody lip.

“Hey, don’t panic. It’s going to be okay, I promise you.”

His tone was calm, too calm for their situation. But Magnus didn’t notice. He lifted his head a bit and looked around the room. Two men were stationed near the door. There were three more walking around. Magnus swallowed hard. He didn’t like it at all. What the fuck was going on?

Suddenly the door opened and Magnus did a double take. Through the door came his ex, Camille. She was wearing a red dress, her lips painted dark and she smiled when her eyes fell on him. Magnus always knew she was insane but not psychotic.

“Hello, darling, what a surprise.” She approached him slowly and Magnus fought the urge to squirm in his seat. “You sure know how to pick them, Magnus.”

She cupped his face and leaned in, but before she could close the distance between them Magnus jerked away. She straightened and took two steps back.

“Oh honey, you shouldn’t have done that.”

She flicked her wrist and one of the men stepped forward and punched him. For a second the world went out of focus and all Magnus could feel was pain. His jaw was throbbing. He looked back at Camille in shock and she just laughed before coming closer again. She looked him up and down and frowned.

“I should keep you. You were always fun to play with.”

Magnus glared at her.

“Go fuck yourself, Camille.”

She smirked at that before slapping Magnus, hard. His head was swimming again. He heard laughter coming from Jace and he turned to him. Camille was also watching Jace, one eyebrow raised. Jace just smiled smugly at her.

“You’re gonna regret touching him. When he finds us, you will regret ever laying your eyes on Magnus.”

Magnus is confused. He doesn’t understand what Jace is talking about, but he can’t help but notice how calm he really is. Jace isn’t panicked or afraid. He looks calm and collected, like this is a normal occurrence for him. Camille watches Jace amused.

“Well, I guess we’ll just see about that.” She turns her attention back to Magnus. “I’ll give you a choice, Magnus, because I actually like you. You can be mine again, or you can die here with your friend.” She leans closer, her face inches from Magnus’s. “So, darling, what will it be?”

Magnus feels sick to his stomach. Camille closes the space between them but Magnus bites her lip sharply. She flinches back and wipes the blood off.

“I’ll never be yours again, bitch.”

She smiles at him again and before he can blink, one of the men steps forward again and starts beating the shit out of Magnus. He can’t breathe and after a few minutes of pain he starts drifting. He thinks of Alexander. His wonderful boyfriend who always takes care of Magnus and makes sure he eats properly when Magnus is too engrossed in his work, Alexander who gets grumpy if he’s woken too early in the morning, who looks at Magnus with such love that Magnus thinks that he’s going to burst. He may never see him again.

Magnus wakes up and he doesn’t know how long it’s been. The world comes in and out of focus. He takes a deep breath and regrets it instantly when the action burns. The pain makes him aware of the things around him.

“-ucking bitch. You’re going to pay for this.”

Jace sounds angry. Camille is standing in front of him and she looks truly unimpressed with his threats. She opens her mouth to respond but then the guards at the door suddenly drop on the floor and she freezes. Magnus sees arrows sticking out of their necks. Camille moves quickly somewhere behind Jace but Magnus doesn’t even notice her because the person standing in the door is his boyfriend. His posture is relaxed, he holds a bow in his right hand and he’s smiling. But the way he smiles now is so unlike the gentle smile he usually has around Magnus. This smile is all sharp teeth and dangerous. He walks in the room slow and confident, like an animal stalking its prey. Magnus doesn’t see the sweet awkward guy he’s been dating for almost a year. Alec looks like a completely different person. He stops a few steps away from them and glances at them, taking in their injuries. His expression is blank as he settles his gaze on Jace. They seem to understand each other without words because Jace speaks without being prompted.

“The bitch had her henchmen beat Magnus up, he might have a concussion and some bruised ribs, but I can’t be sure.”

Alec looks at Magnus for a second and he can swear he sees concern flash in Alec’s eyes before he turns back to Jace.

“And you?”

His voice is so cold that Magnus has to supress a shiver. Jace grins at Alec, his teeth bloody.

“I’m peachy.”

Alec rolls his eyes and approaches Jace. He cuts the ropes from around his wrists and feet and Jace casually gets up, rubbing at his wrists. Alec hands him his bow and only then does Magnus notice the sharp sword in his other hand. Jace obediently takes the bow and keeps his cold stare on Camille.

“What do you want to do about this, boss?”

Alec’s face remains blank and he doesn’t take his eyes off Camille either.

“Take Magnus outside.”

Magnus sees Camille turning to run but before he can blink, Alec has her pinned, his sword at her throat. His expression is dark as he leans closer and spats in her face.

“You made a huge mistake, Camille. You see, I don’t like people touching what’s mine.”

Magnus thinks he sees Camille shiver as Alec puts pressure on the sword and draws a little blood, but before he can be sure, Jace hoists him up and Magnus has to supress a scream at the sudden pain. He thinks he drift again, because the next thing he knows, he’s in a car staring up at Alec’s concerned face.

“Hey, Mags. You need to stay with me, okay? We’re almost there, just don’t close your eyes.”

Magnus wants to ask a million questions but he’s tired. He focuses on Alec’s face and drifts again. When he comes back to it, he’s being carried by Alec somewhere. He can’t understand what he’s saying, the world too out of focus. With one last look at Alexander he lets the darkness take him.

When Magnus wakes up, he’s confused. He’s in his bed, that much he knows, but he doesn’t remember how he got there. The events come back to him and Magnus bolts up in bed. His ribs ache, he’s got a headache and he’s starting to panic when Alec appears in his line of vision.

“Hey, take it easy, Mags. You’re safe, you’re in your apartment.”

Magnus clings to Alec and tries to match his breathing to Alec’s. His head is racing. He needs answers. After a few minutes his breathing is back to normal and he disentangles himself from Alec. One look at his boyfriend is all it take to see the dark circles under his eyes and the dishevelled hair clear signs that Alec hasn’t been sleeping and that he’s been running his fingers through his hair, something Magnus knows he does when he’s nervous. Magnus shakes his head a little, because he won’t let himself get distracted.

“I think you have some explaining to do.”

Alec sighs and stands up. Magnus sees how his expression shifts from concern to defeat and his posture grows tense. His lips are pursed and he gives a slight nod more for himself than for Magnus.

“You’re right, I do.” Alec takes a deep breath before continuing. “I’m sorry. I never meant for you to get caught in between. I’m sorry you got hurt.”

Magnus stares at his guilty expression and Alec looks away. A few minutes pass before he speaks again.

“When I met you, I never thought I’d fall for you. I never meant for you to become a target. Your ex was working for a rival gang, we’ve been trying to take them down for a while. She found out about your…involvement with me. That’s why they took you. And I’m sorry.”

Magnus has to process the words. He knew Camille was doing shady things but he never imagined this. Then it hit him.

“Wait. You said a rival gang. Are you…involved in a gang, Alexander?”

Alec grimaces and looks sheepishly at Magnus.

“Uhh, I’m more of a leader, actually.”

Magnus stares at him in shock. His boyfriend is a mob boss. Alexander – awkward, sweet, thoughtful – is a gang leader. If someone had told him a few days ago, Magnus would have laughed, but he had seen the dangerous aura he carried when he rescued Magnus. Yet, sitting there with Alec, he felt safe. He wasn’t afraid of him.

“You had a mild concussion and you’ll be sore for a few days, but you should be fine. I’m really sorry this happened to you.”

Magnus didn’t know what to say. He was still a bit in shock, but not over the fact that Alec was a big mob boss. He was more shocked at his lack of fear. He shouldn’t feel so relaxed around Alexander, but the fact that he did showed just how deeply in love he was. Magnus was irreparably and utterly screwed. His head was still fuzzy, so when Alec pushed him down gently he went willingly.

“You still need rest. Sleep, Mags, you’re safe now. I promise nothing bad’s going to happen to you from now on.”

And Magnus believed him. He fell asleep instantly, knowing that Alec would protect him. The second time he woke up, his head was clearer. He stayed in bed and thought that, in hindsight, he knew there was something up with Alec from the beginning. From the way he always took his calls in secret, to the way he interacted with some people. But Magnus never put it together. It was too late now. He was in too deep to let him go. He didn’t care one bit that Alec was a killer. Alexander was always gentle and caring with him and that’s all Magnus cared about.

Magnus came back to himself and sat up. He frowned when he couldn’t see Alec anywhere. He got out of bed and left to find him but he was nowhere to be found. Cold dread settled in his stomach as he saw a letter with his name scrawled in Alec’s writing. He opened it with shaky hands.

_“Dear Magnus,_

_By the time you’re reading this, I’ll be gone. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re safe. You have no idea how sorry I am that you got hurt, but I’ve made sure it never happens again. I knew you’d find out someday, but I never thought it would be like this. I know that you probably hate me now, I understand. But believe me when I tell you that I never lied to you. I fell for you so hard and fast, it was truly ridiculous. Perhaps that is why I was so selfish and kept you in the dark for so long. I knew that once the truth came out, it would be over, and I was not ready to let you go just yet. I undersrand if you’re angry with me. I promise I’ll keep out of your way, you’ll never have to see me again.I wish you the best, and I hope one day you will forgive me. I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Alec._

 

Magnus reads the words over and over. No, Alec misunderstood him. Magnus runs and grabs his phone searching for his name. He has to make this right. He can’t  lose Alexander. The call goes straight to voicemail.

“Alexander, please, we need to talk. Call me.”

Magnus looks around and the dread settles in his stomach. All the things Alexander left over were gone. Magnus runs to the closet and slams the doors open only to find that the clothes Alec keeps there are gone too. Everything vanished, every trace of Alec, as if he was never there.

 

* * *

 

 

The next month Magnus tries and tries to get a hold of him. He leaves hundreds of voicemail. Alec never contacts him. Magnus even tries to go to his apartment, only to find out that Alec moved. He misses him terribly. He just wantes him back. He doesn’t care what Alec is and what he does. But Alec’s a ghost. The only thing Magnus has left of him is  letter.

It’s out ofpure luck that he meets Alexander again. He’swalking home one night lost in thought when someone pulls him in a dark alley. Magnus opens his mouth to scream but a knife is pressed to his throat. Magnus freezes

“Open your mouth and I cut your throat.” Magnus slowly closes his mouth and lookes at the man, waiting to see what his next mov will be.. “What is a pretty thing like you doing out here so late? You looking for some fun, sugar?”

The man’s voice is making his skin crawl. Magnus wants to slap himself  for being so careless but then again, since Alexander left he didn’t really care much about himself. He watches the man closely, too afraid to move. He hears steps at the alley entrance but he doesn’t  dare move. He prays thatthe person would help or at least call the police. The man doesn’t even acknowledge the person.

“I suggest you back away from him and run. I won’t ask nicely a second time.”

Magnus almost sobs in relief. His knees galmost buckleat the sound of Alexander’s voice. It was cold and sharp but to Magnus it was like coming up for a breath of fresh air after being stuck underwater. The man doesn’t seem impressed as he takes one step away from Magnus to look in Alec’s direction but keeps the knife to his throat.

“Don’t try to play the hero, kid. Leave before I kill you too.”

Magnus barely has time to breathe before the man’s body hits the ground. Drops of warm blood stain  his face as he stares down at the arrow sticking through the man’s neck. Alec steps closer, his face cold as he glares at the dying man on the ground.

“I told you I wasn’t going to ask nicely a second time.”

With that he turnes his back, and his focus is on Magnus. He lookes angry still.

“And you. What the hell are you doing out here at this hour, Magnus?! You’re lucky I happened to be close”

Alec’s words didn’t register though, as Magnus was staring at Alec in wonder. He can’t believe that the man is finally in front of him.

“I’ve been trying to reach you for a month.”

Alec gives him an incredulous look.

“So you figured the best way to do that was to get yourself in danger? What the hell, Magnus?!”

Magnus still can’t believe Alexander is in there. If he was dreaming, he didn’t want to wake up. Alec steps away and starts shaking his head. Magnus panics and grabs Alec’s wrist to prevent him from leaving.

“Please don’t go. I-we need to talk. Please.”

Alec looks at him in shock for a second before nodding. As the adrenaline’sleaving Magnus, he realizes that he can’t hold himself upanymore. His knees buckle but strong arms catch him before he could touch the ground. Alec picks him up in a bridal carry and Magnus rests his head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms again.

“Dammit, Magnus.”

Alec walks to a black car that was waiting at the alley entrance and deposits Magnus in the back seat. Magnus can see Jace giving them weird looks as Alec gets in next to him. When he slams the door shut he shakes his head at Jace.

“Home.” He glances at Magnus’s shaky form and adds, “Step on it, I think he’s in shock”

They must have broken the speed limit because in just a few minutes they are reaching a mansion at the edge of town. Magnus can do nothing but stare. It’s huge. He realizes he’s still shaking when Alec opens the door and gently picks him up and carries him inside. He enters a huge living room and sets Magnus down on a comfortable couch before wrapping a blanket around him. Jace is tense next to them, clearly noticing the blood, and then his girlfriend Clary appeares in the doorway. She seems surprised. Alec turns to her, his face stern.

“Go make him some camomile tea.”

She doesn’t hesitate before turning and disappearing. Magnus is still too stunned to say anythingAlec’s nothing but gentle when he’s looking at Magnus but then he turns to Jace and Magnus sees the leader in him. He pulls the bow from where it was strapped to his back. His face darkens and his shoulders tense. He can also see him gripping the bow tight. Jace seems to react immediately, straightening his own back, waiting for orders.

“What do you need, Alec?”

Something dangerous flashes in his eyes before he speaks, his voice sharp.

“I need you to get him back here. Fast.”

He doesn’t say a name but Jace seems to know exactly who Alec’s talking about. He gives a sharp nod and runs out. Magnus hears the car speeding away and then something is placed in front of him. He’s startled to see Clart handing him a cup, a small smile on her face. When she’s sure Magnus has a good grip on the cup she gives a nod of acknowledgement to Alec and leaves, closing the door behind her. The room in plunged into silence. After a few minutes of Alec pacing and Magnus sipping his tea Alec stops abruptly and settles his gaze on Magnus, face carefully blank.

“Okay. Why have you been trying to find me? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?”

Magnus grips the cup tighter and keeps his gaze down. He remembers the last month, trying frantically to find Alexander, crying himself to sleep, having nightmares where Alec walked away again and again. It was hard.

“I- uh, I wanted to-…You left.”

Magnus looks up and sees the confusion written all over Alec’s face.

“Yes, you were in no danger. I knew you wouldn’t want to see me, so I decided to go before you would tell me to.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Alexander. I don’t care. I love you.”

Surprise flashes in Alec’s eyes before he takes a deep breath and the mask of indifference is back. It stings.

“Magnus, you don’t know what you’re saying. This life, with me, you don’t want it. I won’t give it up. It’s who I am.”

“I would never ask you to change, darling. I want you for you.”

Alec runs a hand through his hair and sighs. He looks like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Magnus hates it.

“You don’t. You can’t. This- It’s too dangerous. And no one can love a monster anyway.”

Magnus aches to hold Alexander. He doesn’t move though. He doesn’t dare to.

“You’re not a monster.”

It seems like it’s the wrong thing to say, because suddenly the darkness is back and Alec straightens his posture. Magnus hears a car door slamming outside while Alec comes and bends down to be on the same eye level as Magnus. The dangerous aura he carried in the warehouse is back and Magnus gulps.

“Maybe I need to show you just what I can do. Maybe then you’ll see the monster and finally run.”

Alec’s voice is smooth and low, and Magnus has to supress a shiver. He isn’t afraid. He knows Alec won’t hurt him. Alec straightens just as the door bangs open and Jace come in dragging someone behind him. He pushes he guy forward and settles next to the door, casually leaning on the wall. The knife he’s twirling in his hands glints dangerously. The guy falls to his knees in the middle of the huge room, a few feet away from Magnus. He scrambles back and turns his frightened gaze to Alec. He pales when he sees the predatory smile on Alec’s face.

“Hello, Raj. I’m glad you could join us.”

The guy, Raj, takes a small step back as Alec approaches him. Jace smiles from the doorway and meets Magnus’s gaze. He raises an eyebrow in Alec’s direction before shrugging one shoulder and winking at Magnus. Alec circles Raj like a shark and the guy stays as stiff as a board. His frightened gaze follows Alec around.

“Tell me Raj, didn’t I tell you to take care of Magnus, and not let him leave your sight?”

The guy looks at Magnus briefly and Magnus gulps. He doesn’t think this is going to end well.

“Yes, mister Lightwood. Y-you did.”

Alec settles in front of the guy and makes a humming noise.

“So then tell me where the fuck were you tonight when he almost got KILLED?!”

The shout startles Magnus and makes the guy flinch. Jace grimaces.

“I swear, I lost him for a second. I thought he would be okay, he was walking home and then this girl-“

“Let me get this straight. You almost got Magnus killed because you were looking to get laid?”

This time Alec’s voice is calm. It seems even worse than the shouting.

“P-Please, I-I’m really sorry. I swear it won’t happen again.”

Alec walks to Jace slowly and hands him the bow. The guy remains with his back to them and Magnus almost feels sorry for him. Alec and Jace communicate silently again and then Alec is walking back to face the guy while Jace disappears. Alec regards the guy for a second before his eyes harden.

“You’re right. It won’t happen again.”

Magnus only sees the glint of the knife before the guy falls down, clutching his slit neck. When he crumbles to the ground, Magnus stares stunned at the whole thing. And then Jace comes back in with two guys. The two men take the body while Jace takes the knife from Alec and scrunches his nose at the blood staining the blade.

“Seriously, I just polished this yesterday.” He looks at Alec, eyes full of mischief but Magnus can see the tension in his jaw. “You’re lucky I like you, Lightwood.”

Alec gives him an unimpressed look before looking at the stained carpet. His lips turn up in distaste and Jace groans.

“Should we try to clean it or do we replace it?”

Alec titles his head before he sighs defeated.

“Replace it.” He turns and looks at Jace, face serious. “I need you to call Detective Garroway. Warn him that there’s a body in the alley I found Magnus.”

Jace nods.

“Sure you don’t want us to just go and take care of it?”

Alec shakes his head.

“No, he serves as a warning.” His eyes glint dangerously again. “No one touches what’s mine and lives to tell about it. They’ll think twice next time.”

Magnus shivers at the possessiveness in Alec’s voice. Jace nods in understanding before smiling at him and Magnus.

“Alright, boss. I’ll make sure everybody knows that, then.” His gaze lands on Magnus. “So, what do we do about him?”

Magnus flinches at the question and Alec glares at Jace who carefully backs away and raises his hands in surrender.

“I don’t know what he wants yet. But we will do nothing to him, understood?”

Jace nods sharply and Alec glances at the door.

“I have to go deal with something. I trust you to watch out for him until I get back.”

Jace nods and when Alec moves to leave he grips his hand and looks at him, his face open and earnest.

“You can always trust me, Alec. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

Alec smiles for the first time since Magnus saw him again. And then he’s gone and Magnus is left in the room with Jace. Magnus doesn’t look at him, instead he stares at his tea that’s gone cold already.

“Listen, I’m just gonna come out and ask. Are you going to turn tail and run?”

Magnus raises his head and watches Jace’s serious expression.

“No, of course not.”

His voice is weak but Jace hears him. He nods and sits on a chair right in front of Magnus.

“Look, this life isn’t for everyone. It’s tough and we’re all fucked up. If you have any sliver of a doubt, you should leave right now. Alec looks tough but he loves you, and if you decide later that you want to leave, it will break him. And I won’t let that happen.”

Magnus gulps at the threat underlying his words but composes himself quickly.

“I’ve been looking for him ever since he left. When he told me, I admit that I was shocked. But sitting there I kept thinking and I realized that it changed nothing. I don’t know what that says about me, but I love him. All of him. And I don’t think he’s a monster or anything.”

Jace grins at him but before he can say anything the door opens and Clary enters, big smile on her face. She walks to Magnus and replaces the mug in his hands with another one. Magnus looks at her in confusion. She smiles and stops next to Jace’s chair.

“Alec told me to get you something warm since you didn’t drink this.” She gestures to the cup in her hand and Magnus smiles sheepishly. Clary grins widely. “Are you two okay here?”

Jace scoffs and wraps his hands around her.

“Of course we’re okay, babe. What, did you think I’d kill him?”

Clary glares at him before smacking his shoulder.

“Don’t let Alec hear you talking like that. One stain on this carpet is enough for one night.”

Jace frowns and glances up at her. “You’d protect me, right babe?”

Clary scoffs and pushes away from him. “Yeah, right. I think no one would be able to stop Alec when it comes to Magnus so you’re on your own.” She smiles at Magnus before leaving. “Behave.”

When the door closes behind her Magnus watches the fond expression on Jace’s face. The guy looks whipped. Magnus raises an amused eyebrow at him and Jace frowns at him.

“Shut up, man. You should see yourself around Alec. You look at him like he hung the moon, and he’s no better. It’s sickening, really.”

Magnus smiles and shrugs.

“I never denied it.”

Jace laughs and he looks so carefree that Magnus finally relaxes. He drinks the tea and lets it soothe his tense muscles. He looks at the cup and smiles, remembering Clary’s words. Jace looks at him strangely.

“What are you smiling about?”

Magnus looks at him and sees the amusement in his eyes.

“It’s just- He told Clary to bring me tea because he noticed I didn’t drink it. It’s very sweet.”

Jace chuckles and shakes his head.

“Oh man, if you haven’t noticed, you have him wrapped around your little finger. The guy literally killed someone for you. He’s head over heels in love with you, Magnus.” Magnus looks doubtful but Jace’s expression turns serious suddenly. “He’d do anything for you, I mean it. So, you better not break his heart.”

“I’d never do anything to hurt him, Jonathan.”

Jace grimaces at the use of his full name but he nods.

“Well good.”

The door opens and in comes Isabelle Lightwood. She looks gorgeous as ever, her black dress hugging her curves, her hair flowing down her back and high heels making her legs seem longer. She stops at a safe distance from him and gives Magnus a hesitant smile. It’s so unlike the Isabelle he knows that it makes him confused for a moment but then it dawns on him. She is Alec’s sister, she probably knows and she knew all along. But this is Isabelle, his best friend. Isabelle who sits on his couch and talks to him about fashion for hours, Isabelle who helps him calm down when he’s freaking out about designs and deadlines, Isabelle who came to him for dating advice when the guy she liked wouldn’t ask her out. Magnus can’t imagine her fitting in here but then again, he never thought imagined Alexander either.

“Hei, Alec told me you were here, and I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m as okay as I can be, I guess. Are you- I mean do you…work for Alexander too?”

Jace snorts and Isabelle bursts out laughing. Magnus watches them curiously.

“God, no. I was never a fan of the…family business. Alec was always more suited for it, and when I expressed my distaste he promised to keep me out of it. But, as it turns out, the reason Simon wasn’t making a move was because he was working for my brother.” Magnus’s eyes widen in disbelief at that because he met Simon and he was the most awkward and nerdy guy he’s ever met. “ I know, I was shocked too. It took some time to wrap my head around it. But we’re working things out. You should do the same with my brother. He does love you, and I know you love him.”

Magnus smiles and is about to say something when Isabelle smirks at him.

“Besides, you can’t deny that this new side of him won’t make things more interesting in the bedroom.”

Magnus bursts out laughing and feels relief at her words. His world might have turned upside down but he’s glad nothing changed between him and Isabelle.

“Izzy!”

Alec’s voice is sharp but Isabelle doesn’t even flinch. She gives Magnus a wink before turning to face her brother.

“Relax, big brother. Jace and I were just leaving.”

Jace shoots out of his seat and grins madly at Alec before faking innocence.

“Yeah, I have to talk to the detective and call some guys about the carpet.” Him and Isabelle walk to the door and Jace pushes Alec further into the room before calling over his shoulder. “Have fun, you two. And no sex on the couch.”

With that they’re gone and he’s once again left with Alec. He looks tired but more relaxed than before. He smiles at Magnus shyly and it warms his heart.

“We should- I mean uhh…” Alec huffs in frustration and it makes Magnus smile at the familiarity of it. “What I mean was that, we uhh should talk. But if that’s not something you want, that’s fine too.” Alec looks away uncertain and Magnus wants to say something, but he knows he needs to let him say his piece. “I- You didn’t sign up for this kind of thing and I lied to you, and I’m sorry.” He looks back at Magnus resignation clear in his eyes. “If you want to go, there’s a car waiting outside, it will take you home. I’ll also make sure you’re safe at all times, and you won’t have to see me ever again.”

And this was it. Alexander was giving Magnus a chance to leave. He was giving him an out. And Magnus wanted to say that he considered it, but he didn’t. Even after everything he’d seen, it never even occurred to him to leave. And he meant what he said to Jace, he didn’t know what exactly that said about him. But he loved Alec and if he had his way, he’d never leave his side.

So Magnus places the mug on the table and gets up. He sees hurt flash in Alexander’s eyes before he nods and steps aside, as if to make room for Magnus to leave. But Magnus just marches straight to Alec and takes his hands. Alec looks confused but Magnus raises his finger to stop him from talking. It was his turn.

“Alexander, I’ve spent the last month looking for you. I’ve had all the time in the world to think about it, but truth is, there was never any choice here. Yes, I admit that I was shocked at first and maybe I never imagined this. But I love you. Even tonight, you went out of your way to take care of me. I knew from the moment I woke up that this changed nothing. I’m hopelessly in love with you, and the only way to get rid of me is if you kick me out yourself.”

Alec grins and pretends to think about it.

“Hmm, well shit, Mags. It looks like you’re stuck with me, then.”

Magnus doesn’t know who leans in first but a second later they’re kissing, and Magnus is not complaining. Alec uses one hand to cup his face, sneaks the other around his waist and brings Magnus closer. Alec seems more confident with his moves, dominating the kiss. Magnus loves it. He loses himself in the kiss and neither hear the door opening.

“Hey, bo- Wow!” Alec and Magnus jump apart but Alec keeps his hand around his waist and pulls Magnus to his chest. Magnus swears Alec growls at Jace, who raises his hands in surrender, quirking an amused eyebrow at them. “I take it Magnus is staying, then? Cause if you’re just going to have sex I need to tell the guy that we won’t be needing the car. Unless, of course, you guys are feeling adventurous tonight, I mean I won’t judge but-”

Alec suddenly lets go of Magnus and starts growling at Jace who cuts off abruptly.

“Jace, I swear, you better run. You’re dead.”

Jace looks shocked for a second but then he’s running away, Alec chasing after him and Magnus can’t help but laugh. He can hear Jace somewhere yelling mercy and Alec just shouting profanities after him. Izzy joins him and she, too, starts laughing, muttering fondly under her breath.

 

* * *

 

 

A few months after that his relationship with Alec was going great. Fashion week was tonight and Magnus was all over the place. No amount of reassurances from Isabelle and Alec calmed him down. Jace just called him dramatic and left after Alec glared. In the end Alec pulled him aside and they did some breathing exercises. After that Magnus was slightly calmer and Izzy pushed Alec to the door, telling him to go change.

The even went without a hitch. The people loved his clothes and Magnus felt on top of the world. It was all great. Until he finds his most unpleasant costumer backstage. As usual, he starts complaining about some little details on his designs and shouting things. Magnus is getting annoyed when he feels an arm settle around his waist possessively. The man stops abruptly and Magnus watches in utter fascination as the man gulps at the sight of his boyfriend. And Magnus has to agree. Alec is wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt and his black leather jacket. He looks downright sinful.

“Is there a problem here?”

His voice is cold as he regards the man, who visibly shivers in fear before plastering on a fake smile.

“M-mister Lightwood, sir. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Alec narrows his eyes and his arm tightens around Magnus’s waist.

“I think I asked you a question. Cause I can swear you were yelling at my boyfriend just now.”

The man looks frightened, his gaze shifting between Magnus and Alec. He tugs at his tie and laughs nervously.

“N-not at all. I was just telling Magnus how amazing his designs were.”

Magnus can’t help but snort as he watches the exchange. The man hurries to continue at Alec’s threatening look.

“In fact, I was just about to tell him that I want to buy some of his suits. They are truly amazing. Your boyfriend is excellent at his job.” Alec raises an unimpressed eyebrow at the man’s flattery. “I think I’m going to go talk to his secretary, actually. It was a pleasure to see you, Mister Lightwood. Great designs, Magnus.”

The man turns tail and leaves. Alec watches him leave before he turns and smiles at Magnus who is grinning at him.

“Alexander, you have no idea how hot that was.”

Alec smirks and shrugs. “Well, tonight is all about celebrating your success, Mags.”

“Then what are we still doing here. Let’s go.”

Alec looks at him in amusement. “What about the after party? There are tons of people waiting to meet you.”

“Well between spending time socializing with a bunch of people and celebrating with my very hot boyfriend, I think we both know what I’ll choose.”

Alec laughs, open and carefree and Magnus loves that look on him.

“I’m starting to think you only want me for my body.”

“You can’t blame me when you have that body, Alexander. But that’s not the only reason I want you.” Alec shakes his head before kissing him. They eventually part for air and Magnus smiles at him playfully. “Now, I think I was promised a celebration.”

Alec chuckles but takes his hand and leads him away. Jace is waiting for them outside, next to a limousine.

“I knew you guys were going to skip the party, so I took the liberty of bringing the car. Hope you don’t mind.”

Alec rolls his eyes but guides Magnus to get in first. Magnus can see Alec slapping Jace before getting in himself, muttering something about stupid brothers and insufferable jerks. Magnus chuckles before he perches himself in Alec’s lap. Alec loops his hands around his waist and grins widely before leaning in and kissing Magnus deeply and possessively. It steals the breath from his lungs and makes him feel warm all over. When they part, Magnus rest his forehead against Alec’s and looks into those gorgeous hazel eyes.

“I love you, Alexander Lightwood. I have no idea what I would do without you.”

“I love you, Magnus Bane. My Magnus.”

The possessiveness in his tone makes Magnus shiver in delight. Because Magnus belongs to Alexander completely. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr http://bettypeace.tumblr.com/, feel free to message me with story ideas, requests or if you just want to talk. Hope you enjoyed the story :)


End file.
